That Night
by Edward'sLoverGirl1901
Summary: A rather...different...look at Bella and Edward's first intimate experience. Who says Edward's perfect? BxE.


**A/N- I had a few requests to do Bella and Edward's honeymoon, so this is a very…different view of most people's visions of what their first time would be like. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry," Bella whispered, "we belong together."

I took a deep breath and stepped forward to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her warm, bare body closer to me under the balmy water.

"Forever," I agreed softly, leading her as deep as she could go. We stared at one another passionately, half-floating in companionable silence for a few long moments, before I whispered again to her. "Hold your breath." I told her. She nodded, and I tugged her even farther into the water, pulling her down below the water level, capturing her full lips in a seductive kiss under water, slowly pushing us closer to the shoreline. We came back up so that she could breathe, I was settled on top of her on the shore, kissing her neck, trying to leave a mark- trying to mark her as mine. She wrapped her right leg around my side, her overheated core brushing my stomach- she was so ready for me.

A wave rushed over our bodies, covering me completely and her up to her neck for a moment.

"Edward," she whispered as the wave retracted, "let's go inside."

I nodded and picked her up, carrying her bridal style into the French doors and settling her on the large, white bed. I untied the thin ropes holding the mosquito netting of the canopy shut so quickly that she didn't see, making it form sort of a see-through tent around us. I lowered myself onto her body, which was slick with sea water, and pulled the thick comforter over us. Her thick eyelashes were dotted with crystals of water; I kissed them away, and then smiled seductively at her. I kissed a beeline down to her breasts to her luscious, pert pink nipples- I kissed one of them before drawing it into my mouth, suckling gently.

"Mmm-mmn," she whimpered; I sucked harder, massaging her other breast with one of my hands while the other brushed her bundle of nerves. I kissed down farther, evening my face with her pulsating core. I hesitated for a moment before my tongue darted out to tease her oversensitive bud.

"Ahh," she whined delicately, her tiny hands knotting into the thin under sheet. I lapped at her wet flesh, my unnecessary breathing husky. I hiked her thighs up onto my shoulders, spreading them wide open to reveal her glistening pink folds to me; I plunged my tongue into her, thrusting it slowly. I could only imagine how her tightness would feel around my cock…

Her muscles tightened around my tongue, and I pulled it out of her, only to suck her throbbing clit into my mouth, suckling on it roughly. She whined my name, and her right hand knotted into my thick hair- I groaned against her flesh and pumped my tongue right back into her, thrusting it fast and erratically this time. She mumbled my name a few times, but then, the mumbles turned to screams, and my name turned to obscenities.

Suddenly, she orgasmed, her sex thick running into my waiting mouth- I eagerly drank up all of the divine nectar. She was panting, her eyes closed as she rode out her ecstasy. I crawled back up her body to get eye level with her, and after she came down from her high, she opened her eyes.

"That was amazing," she breathed, "I've never felt so good in my entire life."

I smiled coyly and began to kiss her again, capturing her bottom lip and sucking it into my mouth; she whimpered and pulled away to devour my throat, sucking and nipping and licking. God, it felt so good to feel her mouth on me…

"Bella, it's time, love." I grunted, forcing her legs wide open again; I took myself in my hand and began to rub my shaft on her opening, coating it with her body's natural lubricant so that I could slide in easier.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted, Bella? To feel my thick, rigid shaft pounding into your tight member, harder, deeper, faster?" I growled as I began to circle her clit with my tip, my precome adding to the lube.

"Ohh, Edward!" she moaned, "I want it!"

I grunted again and slid in without caution, completely forgetting that my angel was still a virgin, like me. I pierced her hymen without much notice, and filled her up, preparing to reel back and pound in again, but her quiet plea of "Edward, please don't move." stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked down at her; there were fat tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks, and she was biting her lip. The smell of her sweet, sweet blood filled the air. Oh, God, what had I done?

I got off of her immediately, pulling out (making her whine in pain). She grabbed the large, un-bloodied comforter and wrapped it around her, stumbling into the bathroom and closing the door behind her; I rushed to the laundry room and doused the sheets in bleach, then taking care of the…mess…on my body. I grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and a set of new linens from the closet, and pulled the boxers on to cover myself, then putting the sheets on the bed, breathing deeply all the while:

The smell of her delicious blood still hung in the air.

I listened to her move around in the bathroom as I flopped onto the bed- she ran some water from the faucet, wetting a rag and wiping her thighs of the delicious, sticky red substance…

I smacked myself- this had all been going so well, and I just had to go and mess it up. I had waited almost two and a half years for this, for the opportune moment to make love to the woman I loved. And of course, the moment I let my emotions and instincts (the safe ones) influence my actions, all hell broke loose and Bella started bleeding. Great. Fucking super.

She emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her face calm. I refused to meet her gaze, feeling like a cad. I had just hurt her, and now I couldn't even look her in the eye, and I was disgusted that I was still hard.

She moved quietly over to the side of the bed, her hair rustling in the light breeze that blew in from the open doors. "Edward," she whispered, but I cut her off.

"I am so sorry Bella." I said, still not looking at her. My voice was shaking.

She cocked her head to the side before hopping onto the bed and kissing me deeply, her tongue massaging my own as she rolled halfway on top of me. I stopped her, slightly pushing her away from me.

"Bella," I said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait, and I don't want to hurt you again. For God's sake, I made you bleed!"

She smiled gently, reaching out to gently stroke my face. "That was to be expected, though." she said, "I am…well, _was_, a virgin. Meaning that my hymen was still intact- when you broke it, it ripped the tissue and made it bleed. It hurt a lot, but only for a minute. I'm fine now, and I want to do this. I want to consummate our marriage."

I gulped. "Are you sure?" I asked. Could I keep my self control in check if we continued?

She got a strange light in her eyes and grabbed my hand, leading it to her center again. "Does it feel like I'm sure?" she asked, rubbing my hand across her arousal and biting her lip. I groaned and grabbed her hips, lifting her up above me; she braced her knees, and I released my grip on her body, slumping against the pillows. She took my hardness in her hand and rubbed my tip, which was leaking precome again, on her arousal, using it as a lube. Suddenly, she sunk down, and I moaned loudly at the heat surrounding me. She paused for a moment, before leaning back up, only to slam down again.

I felt like a pervert, just sitting back and enjoying the show as my wife rode me, her full breasts bouncing with her movements. She threw her head back to moan loudly; I tried to ignore the revealing of her slender throat.

Suddenly, her walls clenched around me, sheathing me in her sex thick as she orgasmed for the second time that night. I flipped over, still pounding into her- I was nowhere near done with her yet. My balls slapped into her clit with every semi-rough thrust, and I grunted animalistically, my male instincts taking over.

She wailed, and I pounded into her harder, punishing her wet, overheated center. She orgasmed again, and I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Talk dirty to me, Bella." I growled.

"Oh, Edward!" she screeched, "Your dick is so big! Oh you feel so good!"

I smiled sadistically. "Do I feel good, Bella? Does my rock-hard dick feel good? Do you like the way I'm fucking your tight, little pussy?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"I can't hear your head shake."

"Yes!" she screamed, her nails digging into my shoulders, "Oh, Edward!"

I grunted, thrusting even harder; her head bounced into the headboard, and she grunted my name, throwing her head back.

I knew that I was losing control, but I was powerless to stop it.

I looked at her throat as I thrusted, leaning down to lick the slight perspiration from her paper-thin skin. My teeth bared themselves of their own accord- one little taste wouldn't permanently hurt her, and I could suck the venom back out before anything happened to her. It would only leave one little scar. No one would know but the two of us…

My teeth came to rest on her flesh- I felt her pulse racing in her carotid artery, and I tensed to bite her…no!

What was I _doing_?!?

I yanked my head back in self defiance, grabbing onto a pillow beside her and yanking it to shreds; it rained feathers as she orgasmed again. I ripped into three more, trying to channel the excess energy pulsing in me.

I was finally nearing my orgasm…

But the energy only got worse.

I grabbed onto her arm and squeezed it tightly, then moving the down to squeeze her thighs.

Suddenly, my orgasm washed over me, and I screamed loudly, kissing her roughly. She collapsed, and I rolled over on my side, looking at her as she fell into a deep sleep.

That's when I noticed the bruises.

Yes, soon to be formed bruises all over her body, even a few on her face. Her lips were swollen, and she was sweating, but had a slight smile on her face. How could she be smiling? I had just hurt her _again_! First, I almost bit her, and now this!

I always knew I was a monster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- We all know what happens the next morning. **


End file.
